


【SBI/授权翻译】To Live is So Startling 生活充满惊奇

by AnnaBrown



Series: Respawn, Reset 翻译 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gen, Minecraft, Phil is dad, Revelations, Techno's a badass and also a reckless idiot, friendships, mentions of injury, tommy is chaotic and a techno simp, wilbur is concerned but also done with techno's shit, 比较详细的伤口描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown
Summary: 每一次Tommy看见Techno时，他总是全身裹的里三层外三层，毫无例外。破天荒有那么一两次他会在种土豆时脱下外衣，只是因为正午的阳光晒得不饶人，但即便是那种时候他的里衣也永远是长袖的。Tommy从来没分神去好奇过Techno厚重衣服下的真身。但看见现在的Techno，他确信自己的不好奇是有意为之。（Tommy一直知道Techno是个不好惹的角色，但是，该死的，他就是个疯子。）
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Philza, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Respawn, Reset 翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【SBI/授权翻译】To Live is So Startling 生活充满惊奇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Live is So Startling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740589) by [mirandible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandible/pseuds/mirandible). 



> 作者的Note：  
> 在这个世界，当一个人死去再复活，你的身躯会被重置。就像Minecraft里满血满饱腹值复活一样。没有疾病，没有伤口，甚至都不会有伤疤。所以在某些圈子里，伤疤被看作是一种战利品的象征，一种胜利的象征——你奋勇战斗并且活了下来，而你的伤疤替你讲述了你的战斗。
> 
> 以及标题还是出自Emily Dickinson（美国诗人）pog
> 
> 译者注：  
> 欢迎来到又一期你家太太不说人话（语言充满诗意）而你的英语水平只有小学生水准的同人文授权翻译（大雾）
> 
> 本人理科生，没考过四六级，且有打字不喜欢加标点符号的坏习惯，如有理解困难等问题一概是译者的锅，有条件的请去看原作，给原作者留下一个kudo（免费而且不需注册账号）
> 
> 原文的斜线我一律用粗体代替

“Psst，Tommy。”

Tommy没在睡觉。

但他在装睡。

“Tommy。”

自从Phil说Techno马上就回来了之后他根本没睡着过。

“Tommy，快起来。”

那已经是两天前了。

“Tommy他回来了。”

男孩从床上弹了起来，差点用手肘打中Wilbur的脸。“你怎么不早点说？”

“操你—你 **当然** 是醒着的。”

“伟人从不睡觉，Will！”

“行吧。快来，他跟Phil在楼下。”

Tommy迅速地拽着Wilbur冲下了楼梯，差点被自己的脚绊倒。当然，Wilbur在他摔倒之前扶住了他，甚至没有像Phil那般先教育他一顿。

虽然他也不会听就是了。

Tommy像疯子般冲过走廊，在起居室的门口匆忙地刹住了脚步。

Techno和Phil在争执些什么，而Tommy觉得以自己的闪耀登场打断他们两人的对话再好不过，但他向Techno投去的一瞥打断了他的举动。

**什么鬼？**

****

每一次Tommy看见Techno时，他总是全身裹的里三层外三层，毫无例外。破天荒有那么一两次他会在种土豆时脱下外衣，只是因为正午的阳光晒得不饶人，但即便是那种时候他的里衣也永远是长袖的。Tommy从来没分神去好奇过Techno厚重衣服下的真身。

但看见现在的Techno，他确信自己的不好奇是有意为之。

那个男人全身 **都是** 伤疤。

刀剑斧弓在他身上留下的痕迹绘就了一幅致死性的杰作，他身上没有一处皮肤幸免于难。他身侧的一道伤口在战斗中途被粗糙地包扎了，一只贯穿他肩膀的的羽箭被拔出来用以还击，喉头还有一处差点会割开喉咙的伤痕——每一处蜿蜒在他身上的伤疤都是一个未诉的故事，值得用数周数月数年去讲述的故事，有关伤害治愈和求生的故事，有关 **胜利** 的故事。

但如果他身上有数年积累下来的伤疤，这难道意味着……

Tommy眨了几下眼睛，试图想要理解他所看见的一切，所有伤痕的暗示，但他不能。他最终只能说出他脑海中唯一留下的话语。

**“什么鬼？”**

****

-=+=+=-

“你能别这么小题大做了吗？这连个擦伤都不算，你不需要给它缝——”

“一个 **擦伤** ？！像这样的伤口可以 **杀了** 你的！”

“我个人觉得有些冒犯。”

“ **Technoblade** —”

“不要管它就好—”

“给我乖乖坐下不然天哪我会 **亲手** 干掉你。”

“说的好像你 **办得到** 一样。”

“不要试探我—”

“什么鬼？”另一个声音打断了他们，尖利而带有浓重的口音。两人看向门口，Techno瞬间叹了口气，捏住了自己的鼻梁。

“Wilbur，”他缓缓开口，“我要求你不要做的 **唯一一件** 事是什么？”

“叫醒Tommy。”高个子的男人从容地答道。

“而你做了什么？”

“我叫醒了Tommy。”

Techno抬头望着天花板，语调中带着怒气：“ **为什么？** ”

“你知道每次你离开地时候他有多想你。Techno，而你这次离开太久了。他理应在你回来的时候见到你。”

“这不意味着我希望他看见我 **这副样子** 。”他咬牙切齿地吐出这句话，语气充满了愤怒和厌恶。

“ **什么样子** ？又不是世界会毁灭如果他——（The world’s not going to end if he—）”

“ **他** 就在这里，”Tommy插嘴道，“而且 **他** 很想知道Technoblade经历了什么。”

Techno希望Phil缝合伤口地速度他妈的能再快一点这样他就可以再次披上自己的斗篷。“和一些凋零骷髅匆忙打了个照面。才受这么点伤是我的运气。”

“你知道这不是我——”

“凋零骷髅？！”Phil几乎尖叫出声，“你和 **凋零骷髅** 战斗了？”

“这真不算什么大事。”

“我想要——”Tommy试图说些什么，但再次被打断了。

“Techno……”Wilbur揉了揉自己的头发，开口道，“凋零毒素（Wither poison，大概是指凋零buff？）是现阶段最致命的杀手之一，你不能冒着感染它的风险！”

“‘现阶段最致命的杀手之一’——”Techno以嘲讽的语气模仿Wilbur的口音重复道，“你可闭嘴吧， **我** 才是现阶段最致命的杀手，一只小小的凋零能奈我何？”

Wilbur双臂交叉放在胸前：“你的 **自大** 会在其他生物有机会前先杀了你的。”

Techno瞪着他。即便坐在沙发上，身上还有正在包扎的伤口，男人如一潭死水般幽深，充满算计且眯起的双眼也能使任何胆敢惹怒他的人感到害怕。（译者注：这段翻不出原文的味道，这里贴上原文Techno levels a glare at him. Even sitting on their couch having his wounds cared for, the man’s dead eyes, narrowed and calculating, could strike fear into anyone who crossed him.）

但Wilbur比任何人都了解Techno，他的第一品质永远是忠诚。于是他没有让步。

Tommy张开嘴打算说话——

“好了，”Phil轻声说道，稍微缓和了一下屋内的紧张气氛，“你应该可以放心离开了。”

“太好了，”Techno回复道，将头迅速套进衬衫，像是他的生命依靠于此。伤疤被掩盖在了华丽的褶边和长袖之下，“谢了Dad。”

Phil翻了个白眼：“我可 **不是** 你的父亲。”

Techno不屑地哼了一声，然后说道：“我当然希望不是。”

仅此一刻，所有的一切都安静了下来。

“ **都听我说！** ”Tommy叫道，把他身旁地Wilbur吓了一大跳，“Techno，看在上帝的面子上，你到底 **经历** 了什么？”

“你没带耳朵吗？”Techno吐槽，“我跟一些凋零骷髅打了一架。”

Wilbur叹了口气：“我 **还是** 觉得这不是个好主意。”

“Well我们可不 **在乎** 你是怎么——”

“不！都给我闭嘴！”Tommy插嘴说，跺着脚走向那个俨然成为自己的大哥的男人，“我说的是——”他模糊地用手示意Techno的整个身躯，“所有的 **这些** 。”

Techno做出了最后的努力，试图装傻充愣，但马上被打断了：“什么——”

“你有那么多 **伤疤** 。”

Techno微不可见地转移了自己的重心。Wilbur不敢相信自己的眼睛。

在他想要质疑自己脑海中闪过的“Technoblade感到焦虑”的想法之前，那个混蛋本人露出了熟悉的自大的微笑。

“我告诉过你一千次了，Tommy。你不记得了吗？”

“Huh？”

**“Technoblade never dies.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的Note：  
> 我恨定语后置。
> 
> 以及这是一个系列的第一篇，我本来只想要这一篇的授权的但是作者把一整个系列的翻译授权都给了我所以——
> 
> 救命。


End file.
